RWBY: Light for the Lost
by michael Dutch
Summary: A mysterious new kid comes to beacon, he cant remember much of his past. takes place during the second year at beacon for team RWBY. I suck at summaries, I worked together with Huynher98. rated T for violence, alcohol consumption, strong language, and sexual situations and nudity in the later chapters. - ] UPDATED. On hiatus, will not be updated for 6 months to 2 years.
1. Secrets

_"Why are you doing this?"_

 _"AHH!"_

 _"Ashley!"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"We're freedom fighters."_

 _"Let's become crime fighters!"_

 _"Let's go team ARCH!"_

 _"John! Run!"_

 _KABOOM!_

 _"MICHEAL!"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"I can offer you a new life."_

"Kid? Kid? KID!"

"Ahh…" a boy moaned as he awoke. The light of the sun burned his eyes as they slowly opened. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans, a leather jacket and military combat boots. "Wha..."

"Kid, we're here," said a man that towered over him. "You getting off or what?"

"Oh…sorry." The boy slowly sat up after he'd fallen asleep on a table and stood. He stretched himself out before collecting his things and getting off the ship. He covered his eyes as the sun shone down on him and the street in front of him. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he got a good look of the busy street in front of him. Students busily walked around and talked as they exited the many other ships. Slowly, the boy stepped off the ship and headed down the main street. "So this is Beacon?" He stopped at the massive statue of two hunters and stared at it. He then looked down to the monster below them and stared slightly confused.

"Pretty cool right?" Another boy said as he joined him.

"Huh?"

"Beacon and all. I mean, we got this far right?"

"Uh…right."

"So, where you from?"

"I-uh…just from Vale."

"You too huh? What school did ya go to?"

"Um…I…"

Bing ba Bing.

Michael pulled out his scroll and opened up the message that was sent. It was from Headmaster Ozpin.

Michael, I would like to see you in my office.

"Uh, I have to go."

"Well, nice to meet you, bro. Harvey Slate."

"Umm…yeah, you too." Michael headed towards the tower. Once inside, he entered the elevator. His dog tags shining due to the light of the sun. He put his hand in his pocket and found a locket. "I don't remember that being there," he said as he opened it up.

Inside there were two pictures one of a blond haired, green eyed girl, and the other of four teenagers standing in front of a 67 Chevy impala. There was a black and red haired guy with a big ass sword on his back (This is Michael), a black haired guy with hammer in his hands, a red-haired, Irish looking guy with an axe, and a brown haired, Japanese looking girl with a katana and tanto. Above everyone's head was the word ARCH.

"Why does that word bother me so much?" When the elevator stopped, he quickly put the locket back in his pocket. The elevator door slid open and Michael stepped into Ozpin's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, I did," Ozpin answered.

"May I ask why?"

"Please sit."

"Ok." Michael did as he was told as Ozpin sat in his seat. His assistant, Professor Goodwitch, stood beside him on her scroll.

"Mr Azurite. Firstly, welcome to my school."

"Thanks."

"Do you like it here?"

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"Good. Good."

"Now I'm sure Professor Ozpin has talked to you about the conditions of being a freelance student, correct?" Goodwitch said still looking at her scroll.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." Goodwitch closed her scroll and pulled out another one with a piece of paper. "Here is your room number and student scroll."

"Thanks."

"That will be all," said Ozpin. "You may go." Michael nodded and stood up. He headed for the elevator when Ozpin called out to him. "May I ask though, what do you remember?"

"Um…what do you mean?" Michael said as he turned around.

"What do you remember about what happened?"

"Just a few memory flashes. The rest is a bit hazy."

"I see."

"Something wrong, sir?"

"Not at all. You may head to your dorm now."

"Alright."

"And Michael. If you'd ever like to discuss anything, my door is always open."

"Thanks, Professor." With that, Michael stepped into the elevator and descended back to the ground floor. He looked at his new scroll and tapped the maps button to find where his dorm was. When he reached the ground, he headed for the dorms until a strange boy passed him. He had a blue hoodie and glasses with a golden sword on his back. Michael ran back up to him.

"Excuse me," Michael asked when he caught up with him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No," he replied. "You don't."

"Oh, sorry. You just looked familiar."

"It's alright." With that, the hooded boy walked off to the elevator. Michael watched him as he walked away then headed to the watched him as he walked away then headed to the dorms. On his way to his dorm, he bumped into some kid with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry," the boy said.

"It's fine," Michael replied as he got up. He picked up his bags as the other picked up his. "Uh, do you know where to find this room?" He held out his room number.

"Hmm…that's the one right next to mine actually."

"Oh, cool."

"By the way, the name's Jaune.

"Michael."

"Nice to meet ya." The two shook hands. "This way." Jaune led Michael to his dorm. "Here we are."

"Thanks."

"So I'll see ya 'round?"

"Yeah. I guess." Michael waved off Jaune and entered his room. Michael got up and opened up his duffle bag and an orange cat jumped out. "Yes, we're in a room now Blaze." He pulled out a cat bed, a saucer with the word Blaze on it, and a bag of cat food. After filling up the saucer, he sat the down on his bed and pulled out the locket again. He stared at the picture intently and thought. "ARCH…what does it mean?" Suddenly a wave of pain entered his head as images flashed before him.

 _An old woman is hooking an IV bag to a young girl's arm._

 _"Please, stop." the girl said with tears in her eyes. "Aagh!" she screamed._

 _"Ashley!" screamed a voice similar to Michael's._

Michael fell to his knees. The red streaks in his black hair burst into flames and his eyes began to burn with blue fire. He clenched his head and growled as images passed. Blaze hid in the corner until the flames stopped. Michael breathed in heavy as he recovered.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. Blaze walked over to him and rubbed against his leg concerned. Michael picket up the cat and lay down on his bed. "Sorry if I scared you, buddy." Blaze purred beside him as Michael pocketed the locket. He took out his scroll and looked at his timetable. "Tomorrow classes start. Let's see how that goes."

 _Recommended song – Dust in the Wind by Kansas_

 _ **Well, that was fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I worked together with Huynher98 on this so give credit to him. Who are these people in this locket? What do these vision like things mean? Why am I asking you these questions? Find by reading more of RWBY: Light for the Lost.**_


	2. This will be fun

"Welcome back to Beacon students," Professor Port said happily, "I'm sure some you all missed me,"

 _Cough, cough._

"That's too bad, all well, I trust you all had a wonderful break. Hmm, this reminds me of the time that I slew a mighty death stalker! I was walking along a forest trail…."

Professor Port's story took up almost the whole class, Yang and Ruby were shooting a paper triangle back and forth, Blake was reading a book under the table, Weiss got so board that she started doodling on a sheet of paper, and Michael sitting behind Yang, had fallen asleep.

 _"Sam, get to the Impala!""Cross, carry Michael to the car."_

 _"Cross, carry Michael to the car."_

 _"What about Ashley?"_

 _"I'll get her, she deserves a proper burial."_

 _"Cross…..what's go…going on?"_

 _"We're getting out of here."_

 _"Wha-what about, Ash?"_

 _"Shh, don't talk, your too weak."_

 _"Drive, Drive!"_

 _KABOOM!_

Michael awoke to a boy speaking about light and darkness.

"The light is killing both the darkness and itself. I don't mean to sound depressing or anything, but both humans and Faunus have slain one another when the true enemy has been here the entire time. All because one race couldn't accept the other and that sparked a war, which then brought peace temporarily but didn't stop the discrimination against Faunus. A government had enough and thought of other methods to find respect through means of violence and now, the light is ready to kill itself before a rising darkness returns. And unless the light realizes that sooner, then I fail to see the triumph from them." The class looked stunned at the Boy's words, Michael leaned forward and asked Yang, "What the hell did I miss?" Yang did not answer and continued to stare at the boy.

"I understand what you mean, Faunus do find it hard to live here from recent events." Professor Port said to the boy.

"I'm not a Faunus if that is what you are implying."

"Really?" said Cardin, "Because you sure talk like an animal."

"At least I don't behave like a caveman." Cardin clenched his fist and stood up.

"Sit down Mr. Winchester. Class is not over yet." Cardin reluctantly sat down and grumbled. "Mr. Huynh, while there is conflict between the two races, both have worked together before. They play a game of chess and the better man gets bragging writes but when the darkness does return, I'm sure that we will rise together and overcome the new threat." The bell rang and people began to get out of their seats. "Class dismissed!"

"What was that about?" asked Weiss.

"Who is he anyway?" Yang asked

"I don't know but he seems decent." answered Blake.

"And kinda hot."

"Yang, ew." Ruby said flailing her hands.

"You'll understand one day, little sis."

"Guys, I was asleep. What the hell did I miss?" Michael said as he got up.

"That kid was being dark," Yang answered. "What's your name?"

"Michael. Michael Azurite."

 _Later that day…_

"Well, today has been fun," said a slightly exhausted Ruby. "Now for a fun class."

"What would that be?" Michael asked when he caught up with team RWBY.

"Professor Goodwitch's fighting class." answered Ruby.

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, we're goanna kick some butt!" Yang said enthusiastically.

"Yes, and at the new simulation arena too," Blake said calmly, "It is supposed to be able to simulate any situation and any Grimm."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed, "And it's so big!"

"God damn!" Michael said looking impressed.

"My father's money well spent," Weiss said proudly, "Now you can see just how good of a combatant I am."

"Ohh, look at me, I'm Weiss, my daddy is rich and powerful, I'm so perfect, blagh." Ruby said mockingly, Weiss huffed and walked towards the stadium.

"Nice burn Ruby.' Michael said giving ruby a thumbs up.

"Children!" called Professor Goodwitch, "I'm sure you've all had your good welcomes today, but now it's time to get serious. Today you will be the first to try out our new arena simulator." The students talked amongst themselves as they walked forward. "Everyone inside! Quickly now!" The students followed the teacher as they entered the stadium. Several ahs came from the group, the stadium was the size of a football stadium. "You will have 60 seconds to kill as many Boarbatusks and or Beowolves as you can. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Jaune said raising his hand, "how real will this be?"

"You will feel pain if that is what you're asking Mr., Arc. Any other questions? Good, who wants to go first? Everyone but Cameron raised their hand.

'You'll be first Mr. Winchester."

"Alright, now to show you losers how it's done." said a cocky Cardin.

"Piss off!" Michael said as he and the other students sat down in the bleachers. As time passed almost everyone had gone.

 _Cut to the middle of Ruby's turn._

"HA!" said Ruby as she leaped through the air, dodging and countering the attacks of the Boarbatusks. She elegantly swung Crescent Rose around her, dispatching the remaining Grimm.

 _BUZZZZZ!_

"Times up, Miss Rose," Professor Goodwitch said over the loud speaker. Ruby appeared at the gate leading up to the bleachers.

"Good job, little sis!" Yang said, proud of her little sister, "You owned that."

"Well done, Ruby," Blake said joining them.

"Not bad, but I still did better," Weiss said from behind Blake.

"Ok, next student, Michael Azurite." Goodwitch said over the loud speaker.

"This will be good." Michael picked up his blade Justicar and walked down to the center of the arena.

"Wooo! Go Michael!" screamed Yang.

"He is not wearing appropriate combat attire," Weiss said.

"Says the girl in a dress," Blake said mockingly.

"It's a combat skirt!"

 _3…_

Michael unsheathed his sword.

 _2…_

He took out a pair of aviator sunglasses and put them on.

 _1…_

"Time to have some fun."

 _Begin!_

Michael pointed his blade behind him and shot it, thrusting him forward into the crowd of Beowolves. He instantly killed five, then he turned around and sliced six Boarbatusks in half. He turned right and decapitated a Beowolf, and turned his sword into a 50. Cal M16 and opened fire into the crowd of newly spawned Grimm, all of them died. A few more Boarbatusks spawned and struck at Michael. He dodged and looked up at the creature and images began to flood his mind.

 _"I'm okay, big brother."_

 _"I...I can't believe it. Our home's...gone."_

 _"You're my new test subjects."_

 _"Why are you doing this?"_

 _"For science, of course."_

 _"Please, stop! AHH!"_

 _"Ashley!"_

 _"We're all family."_

 _KABOOM!_

The images ceased, just in time for him to be clawed across the face by the Beowolf. The crowd gasped. Michael stood back up, unfazed by the strike. The red in his hair burst into red flames and his eyes burned blue flames. He turned his hand grew claws and went pitch black. The fire from his eyes and hair still burned on the outside of the armor.

"Now to show you how it's done."

The Beowolf swung at Michael, but he caught the beast's claw and cut it off with his other hand. The beast swung with its remaining arm and Michael dodged and slashed the Beowolf's stomach open. The beast fell over and Michael planted his claws into its head.

 _BUZZZZZ!_

"Well done Mr. Azurite," Professor Goodwitch looked at her scroll and saw the last student. "Next is Cameron Huynh." Cameron stood and walked down to the center of the arena.

"Isn't that the kid from Port's class?" Yang asked.

"I think so," said Ruby. "He looks like he can fight."

"He is also wearing poor combat attire," Weiss said.

"You're still wearing a dress," Blake said mockingly.

"It's a combat skirt, Blake. A COMBAT SKIRT!" Weiss said angrily looking at Blake.

"Looks like a dress to me," Michael said as he sat down behind team RWBY.

"Oh, what do you know?" Michael's face went blank.

"You have no idea."

Cameron stood in the middle of the arena, his hood on.

"Alright Mr. Huynh, let me know when you're ready," Goodwitch said over the loudspeaker. Cameron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He raised his hand to signal that he was ready.

3…2…1…BEGIN!

Four Boarbatusks appeared before him, each charging at him. Cameron quickly whipped out his sword and struck the four beasts killing them. Six more appeared and charged. He switched his sword to a rifle and shot the stomachs of warthogs before more appeared. He shot half then switched to dual sword and struck the other beasts.

 _45 seconds remaining..._

More appeared and transformed into speedy, spinning balls before rushing at Cameron. He leaped through the air, detached his twin sword and transformed the swords into SMGs then shot at the beasts below. He landed on the pile of dead Grimm creatures before more appeared. He fired more shots at the animals killing half again before he switched to dual short swords to slay the rest.

 _30 seconds remaining..._

He returned his blades back to his original sword as more appeared and circled the boy. Soon, they all charged at Cameron, though he just stood still.

"Come on!" said Ruby. "MOVE!" Then he vanished. "What the-" Dead Boarbatusks soon filled the room. "He's got speed too!" The virtually invisible Cameron circled the massive arena slaying the spawning creatures. "What the hell?" Michael said confused.

 _10 seconds remaining..._

Soon, the other students could see a blue and gold ring with Boarbatusks being thrown out to the center. He did not stop. Not even Ruby could keep up with his movements.

 _BUZZZZZZZ!_

The timer went and Cameron appeared in the center of the arena, looking as if he hadn't moved from starting.

"Well done, Mr Huynh," said Goodwitch. "Very well done." Cameron bowed and moved to the gate. "Okay class, time to reveal the scores. You may view these on your scroll shortly. The top 6 scores were…" she pulled out her scroll and read aloud, "Yang Xiao Long in 5th place."

"Alright!" said Yang.

"Blake Belladona in 4rd place."

"Not bad Blake," said Ruby. Blake smiled faintly.

"Tying for third place…Ruby Rose."

"Ohh…" Ruby pouted. She really wanted number one.

"Better luck next time," said Weiss with a ditsy expression on her face.

"…and Weiss Schnee."

"WHAT!"

"Second place…Michael Azurite."

"How did he do better than me?" Weiss exclaimed furiously.

"Our winner for today, Cameron Huynh." The class looked at the hooded boy stunned. "Congratulations, Mr Huynh. Now I'm aware of your…preferences, so you may choose a partner to work with." Cameron looked to the class, turning from left to right. He looked at Team RWBY and pointed at them.

"Her," he said. Weiss stepped forward smiling.

"Well, I'm sure we can find a way to-"

"Not you. The one in the red hood." Weiss' face dropped as Ruby's smiled.

"Miss Rose, step forth." Ruby joined Cameron. "Now, the both of you will be facing a rather large opponent. The simulator will choose what you will face at random so be ready for anything. Once the machine has picked an enemy, you will have 30 seconds to work a plan for what you battle. Is that clear?" The students nodded and made their way to the center again. A list of Grimm creatures appeared on a holographic screen before randomizing and selecting one; a Darachnid. A spider with Grimm markings and heavy armor then appeared before the duo. "Your thinking time starts now." A countdown clock appeared above the spider.

"Uhh…hi!" said Ruby trying to introduce herself. "I'm Ruby and-"

"Yeah, look, I don't mean to be rude or anything Ruby," replied Cameron who was observing their enemy. "But I need to get serious and think a bit. I suggest you do the same. We can talk after the fight."

"Oh…Okay" She whipped out Crescent Rose ready for battle. "Let's do this!" Cameron took out his sword as well and readied his blade.

Recommended Music: This Will Be the Day - RWBY Vol. 1 Soundtrack

"3…2…1…BEGIN!"

"HA!" said a charging Ruby.

"NO!" screamed Cameron, but it was too late. She leaped and struck the spider right in the head.

"Yes." But the spider wasn't scratched. It shook off the attack and sent Ruby flying. Ruby somersaulted and landed on her feet.

"Brute force isn't gonna cut it. We have to think."

"Sorry…"

"Circle right and shoot its ass. I'll distract it." Cameron switched to rifle and shot Darachnid's face." The shots bounced right off. Ruby ran around to the behind of the spider, switched Crescent Rose to sniper form and fired at the back. Still, the spider felt nothing and turned to face Ruby

"Uh oh…" The spider charged at her. She switched back to scythe form and blocked the coming attack. She struggled to fend off the attack. The spider's teeth were reaching to get her. Cameron jumped onto the beast and stabbed its eye. It screeched in pain and struggled back. Ruby used her semblance and escaped the Darachnid's clutches. Cameron leaped off the beast and joined her. "Thanks."

"Ok, plan B. How fast can you run with your semblance?"

"Pretty fast. Why?"

"Well make a tornado and strike the underneath. You first." Ruby ran around the spider and caused some turbulence. Cameron soon joined and the two caused the spider to hover in the eye of the storm. The two took their chance and struck the spider's unarmored stomach. The Darachnid again screeched in pain before falling onto the floor.

"Alright!" Ruby though it was over, but the Darachnid rose and faced the duo. "Oh come on. Why won't you die!" The Darachnid raised its spinnerets and shot venomous webs at the two. Using their semblances, our heroes dodged the webs and shot back at the beast but to no avail. The spider then called forth smaller Darachnids to appear and attack. "I officially HATE SPIDERS!" Ruby screamed as she slashed the oncoming waves of Grimm.

"Keep it together!" Cameron and Ruby were now back to back. The Darachnid charged at the duo after witnessing the death of its 'children.' The two leaped in the air and hit the limbs of the spider's legs. It fell and smashed into the arena wall, but still, the Darachnid lived.

"Nothings working! That armor's too thick. We can't break through it." Cameron thought for a few seconds and sighed.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "I have a plan, but I only wanted to use it as a last resort."

"What is it?"

"Make a tornado again."

"But that didn't work!"

"I'm gonna add a twist to it. Just trust me." Ruby looked at him with a curious look then began running around again. Cameron soon followed. "When I say now, hop out and aim for the face." The two again began making a twister. The spider lifted into the air. "NOW!"Ruby leaped out of the twister and fired.

"This again?" said Weiss unimpressed. "They need a better plan. One that I could come up with."

"SSHHHH!" snapped Yang, watching intently. All of a sudden, Cameron began to catch fire and was soon completely burning.

"What the?" Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Michael said in unison.

"Is that dust?" questioned Blake

"It can't be," said Weiss "He's completely on fire!" The three looked stunned as the boy cloned himself and the twister caught fire. Ruby soon had stopped firing. She was very scared and puzzled.

"Shadow!?" Cameron leaped into the eye of the twister using a golden-

"GLYPH!" Everyone in the arena was stunned, even Professor Goodwitch. Cameron used airstep to hold himself over the Darachnid who screeched in pain. The spider's armor was melting. Cameron finally used combined all four semblances and made flaming copies of himself that charged right at the beast from above. He and the copies pierced right through the armor and killed the Darachnid.

"Impossible…" said an awestruck Ruby. Cameron leaped out of the twister and landed in the center of the arena, panting slightly.

 _BUZZZZZZZ!_

"Holy shit!" Michael yelled.

"S-Simulation over," said Goodwitch as she duo walked to the gate, Ruby walking slower than Cameron, trying to keep some distance. Weiss, Yang and Blake slowly walked down to Ruby, still amazed at what they just witnessed. "Well done to the both of you."

"Yes, quite good," said a voice from behind.

"Professor Ozpin!" said team RWBY, Michael, and Cameron in unison.

"Now now everyone, I was just here to spectate."Goodwitch walked up to the group.

"Did It get boring up the office, Headmaster?"

"Indeed, Professor. I'm glad I got to see a spectacle as such as this. Well done to the both of you."

"Thank you, Professor," the duo said in unison again. The bell rang almost immediately after.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" called Goodwitch. Though the entire class was looking directly at Cameron in awe. Ozpin and Goodwitch left the arena.

"I swear I met someone that could do something like that." Michael thought.

"Good job," Cameron said to Ruby, putting on a faint smile. He then followed the teachers to the exit.

"What…the hell…just happened?" said Weiss, still eyes wide open.

"I don't know…" said Blake. "But it whatever it was…"

"It's impossible…" said Ruby. The team slowly made their way out of the arena.

"Wait for me guys!" shouted Michael as he ran after them.

 _Later that night, at the Dining Hall…_

"So…." Michael said sitting down next to Yang, "Congrats on getting in the top 5 you guys."

"Humph." Weiss turned her head.

"What's up with her?"

"She doesn't like you because you're a better fighter than her." answered Yang. "How are you such a good fighter anyway?"

"I don't know. Fighting just comes as naturally to me as breathing comes to any of you."

"That's imposable." Weiss said.

"Whatever you say princess. Hey Yang, I was thinking that you could come to my dorm later, I have no one to share my bed with sooo…"

"Are you honestly asking me that?"

"Am I?" he said seductively.

"Umm….No." Yang threw a punch at him but Michael caught her hand and set it on the table. "How did you?!"

"I'm just that good."

"You weren't kidding. Oh. Here comes Ruby."

"Hey, guys," said Ruby walking up to them.

"So," said a grinning Yang. "Who's your boyfriend over there?"

"What!? Yang, I was just talking to him."

"What's his name?"

"Cameron."

"Ruby and Cameron sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" sang both Yang and Michael.

"EW, EW, EW! No Yang! It's not like that."

"Sure it is…"

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Blake.

"Not much, just his trick back at the arena and Signal."

"He's from Signal?" questioned Yang.

"Yes. I just said it."

"So how did he pull off that ridiculous move?" interjected Weiss.

"He said he can copy other peoples' semblances. Sometimes multiple."

"Sounds cool!" said Yang.

"Sounds mysterious," said Blake.

"Sounds badass! And like something I've heard of before." said Michael.

"Sounds dangerous," said Weiss. The rest of them looked at her. "What? Aren't you guys a bit concerned about what might happen if he keeps using our powers?"

"Oh, come on guys," said Ruby. "He's not all that bad."

"Of course he's not," agreed Yang. "Because you and him are meant to be."

"SHUT UP YANG!"

 _Later that night, in the dorm hallways…_

*Yawn*"What a busy day," said Yang.

"And it's only the start of the year," said Blake.

"Well at least we had fun today," said Ruby. "After all, we did get to try the new arena first."

"And that's where you met the love of your life," mocked Yang.

"THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US YANG!"

"Whatever you say, sis…whatever you say." Team RWBY turned down the hall to their rooms to find Cameron entering his room.

"Hey, Cameron."

"Hey," he replied back. He turned to face RWBY.

"So…this is him, huh?" said Yang walking up to him."I'm Yang," she put her hand out to shake with his.

"Cameron, but most people call me Huynher." He shacked hands with the girl.

"I'm Blake," said Blake stepping forward. "And that's Weiss."

"I'm Michael," Michael said.

"Nice to meet you all." Huynher had a neutral expression.

"Did you know my sister has a crush on you?" said Yang with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yang for the last time, THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US!" screamed Ruby. Huynher raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl.

"I have to agree with Yang on this one, you too would make a great couple," Michael said.

"See, you were meant to be."

"I'm sure she's a nice girl," he responded carefully. "Excuse me but I have a bit of work to do tonight." He entered his room. "Again, pleasure to meet you all." He closed the door.

"Well," said Blake. "He seems nice."

"I'm still concerned," said Weiss. "Maybe even a bit more now that I know he's right next-door to us."

"Oh lighten up Ice Queen," said Yang. "You shouldn't disprove of Ruby's boyfriend."

"Ice Queen, that's a good one," Michael said stepping into his dorm.

"Uhh, I give up," said Ruby. The team entered their room and changed for bed. After about an hour, the team went to bed.

 _Cut to Michael's dorm_

"Hey Blaze," Michael said as he filled up the food bowl, "Did you miss me?"

"Meow."

"That's what I thought." Michael took off his jacket and boots then sat down on his bed. He pulled out the locket, opened it up and stared at the pictures. "Who are you guys?"

 **Quite exciting I think. Tried to keep it as close to Huynher98's canon as possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay sexy world. PEACE! - ]**


	3. Wraithlyre

"Our first mission of the year!" said an excited Ruby to her team. They were all arming up along with the rest of the students in the locker room. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Where are we going again?" asked Weiss. "Wraithmarsh or something?"

"Wraithlyre Marshes," corrected Blake. "It's supposed to be packed with Grimm creatures everywhere."

"That sounds a bit dangerous…" Weiss was a little concerned.

"Oh, come on Weiss," said Yang enthusiastically. "Nothing the famous team RWBY can't handle."

"Yeah," agreed Ruby. "Don't be such a downer Weiss." Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch entered the room.

"Students," Ozpin began. "Today, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to journey through the marshes of Wraithlyre to retrieve an artefact from the ruins. Your teams will be dropped at individual places of the marshland, so it will be up to you to find your teammates. Whether you work together with other teams is up to you. Be warned, there are many Grimm creatures you all may not have heard about or faced before, but know this…the marshes will test both your physical and mental strength. Any questions?"

"What do you mean by mental strength?" asked Cardin, snickering at the thought.

"Well, Mr Winchester, are you familiar with the Banenyx?"

"What the hell is that thing?"

"Perhaps you will find out as you journey on, though for all your sakes, I hope none of you do. Any other questions? No? Well then, we best be off to the ship." The class walked out of the locker room and boarded the ship. Teams RWBY, JNPR and SSSN sat together at a table.

"So, we agree to stay together until we meet up?" said Ruby.

"Agreed," said Jaune and Sun simultaneously.

"OK then, we`re all set."

"Hey guys," said Yang. "Check out the view." The teams walked over to the window to look at the marshes.

"That is scary as hell," Michael said looking out.

"Well...I've seen scarier," said Blake. The marshes bellow weren't exactly pretty. Many withered trees stood over the land and gave a spooky look. The ground was darkened and waters were almost pitch black.

"We have to walk through that?!" said Weiss unimpressed.

"What's wrong, Princess?" said Ruby sarcastically. "Afraid of getting your shoes dirty?"

"Whatever Ruby."

"ALL TEAM LEADERS, REPORT TO DECK FOR DROP!" said the pilot over the PA.

"Well, see you guys on the other side," said Jaune.

"Be careful, Jaune," said Pyrrha. The two hugged.

"Hey Jaune," Michael said.

"Yeah?"

"You're my best friend, and that's why I'll make sure you don't die out there."

"Thanks."

"A kiss for good luck?" Sun asked Blake. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Major buzzkill you are."

"Just don't die out there," she replied. Sun chuckled.

"You know me."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Be safe sis," said Yang who gave Ruby a crushing hug.

"Okay, Yang, you can let go now!" said Ruby trying to break free. But yang only held her tighter.

"I swear, if you die, I will kill you."

"'Ant reaf…" Yang released Ruby who immediately gasped for air. "Okay…" she got her breath again, "We'll see you all soon." The three left and entered the cargo bay. Other team leaders were there, as well as Huynher. "I thought you didn't have a team." Ruby said to the hooded boy.

"I don't."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Because I'm supposed to be here."

"ALL TEAM LEADERS, PREP FOR DROP!" said the pilot over the PA. The door opened and Marshwood could be seen. Everyone readied themselves. "In 5…"

"Hey, mime?" taunted Cardin "Are you gonna copy a bird and fly down?" He laughed at the thought, though Huynher looked dead ahead and switched his glasses to combat form.

"…4…"

"Shut up Cardin," said Jaune, attempting to defend him.

"What'chu gonna do Jauney Boy? Hit me?"

"…3…"

"I might," said Sun staring down Cardin.

"Ohh, I'm so scared. A monkey is gonna go crazy on me." Sun's grin turned to rage.

"…2…"

"Leave him alone, you disgraced beast!" said an angry Ruby.

"You call that an insult, girlie."

"Okay, I have had enough of your shit Cardin." Michael said before he punched Cardin across the face.

"…1…"

"You're dead now, kid!"

"Nope."

"…MARK!" The students ran out of the door, jumped and began freefalling through the air. Each member landed with the aid of a landing strategy. Ruby, Sun, Jaune, Michael, and Huynher landed relatively close to each other.

"Okay, landing part down," said Jaune.

"Let's get moving," said Ruby. She noticed Huynher about to enter the marshlands alone. "Hey Huynher, wanna join us?" He turned to see the trio but kept on moving into the marshlands. Ruby frowned just a little. Sun took notice.

"So are you into him or not?"

"What? NO! What the hell Sun?"

"Just asking?"

"Are you sure you don't dig him?" asked Michael.

"Ugh! Come on, let's move." The trio moved through the marshlands slowly. No Grimm creatures were to be seen and the marshes were dead quiet with the exception of the occasional crows cawing as they flew overhead.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps," said Jaune.

"Tell me about it," said Ruby.

"Not exactly paradise," said Sun.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys," Michael said with a smile.

"Oh haha."

The four of them made their way through the marshlands for an hour with no contact. Nothing at all…

BOOOM!

"RUN YOU MONSTERS!" screamed a voice from ahead.

"Was that-" a small pack of Beowolves ran right in front of them to their right. Michael pulled out Justicar and turned it into an M16 but was unable to get a shot off.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" said Nora as she jumped out of nowhere, Magnhild in hand. She then noticed Ruby and friends. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Err…what was that all about Nora?" asked Jaune.

"Meh, not much. They just came out of nowhere and attacked us and I got angry and then I killed most of them and now I'm here. Hang on a sec." She transformed her hammer into a grenade launcher and fired at fleeing wolves. "EAT THIS!" The blasts hit 2 wolves while the rest ran on.

"Looks like subtly just went out the window." said Ruby.

"Nope, I was here, it was never in the window," Michael putting Justicar back in the sheath.

"Nora wait up!" shouted Weiss as she ran up to followed close behind. Scarlet followed behind Weiss.

"Well, glad to see made it," said Ruby to her teammate.

"Yeah…" Weiss gasped for air from all the running. "Seriously...how do…you put up with her?" Jaune shrugged and Nora sheathed Magnhild.

"Alright, team! Let's continue to find Blake and Yang's team!' The seven walked on through the marshes. Very little noise again throughout their trekking. The team soon stopped for lunch at a dark lake. "Okay! I'm calling a lunch break." The group sat near the shore of the lake and pulled out their food.

"Sounds good to me," Michael said as he pulled out a sub sandwich with bacon, ham, salami, and jalapeños. . Weiss didn't agree with stopping.

"We should eat and move at the same time. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Ah, chill ice queen," said Jaune. "We're resting our legs."

"What is with you guys calling me that!?"

"Come on Weiss," said Ruby. "Lighten up. You found me right?" Weiss sighed and took a seat next to her.

"This place just gives me the creeps."

"Well if anything comes at you, I'll protect you."

"I don't need your protection." The group looked onto the lakefront and chatted amongst themselves as they ate. "Did you see that?" Weiss jumped up immediately.

"See what?"

"The water! There was a ripple just now!"

"Uhh Weiss," said Sun. "Are you okay?"

"I think she's just paranoid," said Scarlet.

"I swear there was something in the water!"

"I think she's going crazy," said Nora.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Uhh, guys…" said Jaune nervously.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?"

"…guys…"

"I'M SAYING THERE IS SOMETHING IN THERE AND YOU THINK I'M INSANE?"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT IS IT!"Jaune pointed to the water. Several rock-like heads surfaced over the lake. The heads were only distinctive by the red eyes.

"Oh boy…"

"Weapons ready!" shouted Ruby. Everyone unsheathed their weapons and prepared for combat. A head rose out of the water and revealed large alligator-like Grimm creatures; Predagators.

"YAAH!" screamed Nora as she charged at the crocodiles. The front Predagator stood on two legs and countered Magnhild's blow with its snout. The two species both vied for the successful strike, but the Predagator swiped its claw at the girl's leg. Nora let off her attack in pain and the crocodile sent her flying back.

"You okay, Nora?" asked Jaune, worried. More Predagators surfaced to face the group.

"Yeah," she replied a bit hurt. She rose again and prepared for another fight.

"Weiss, Ice Flower!" said Ruby. She speared Crescent Rose into the dirt and took aim at the Grimm. Weiss summoned a glyph in front of the scythe and Ruby fired. The ice blue bullet split into 5 and hit on of the creatures, freezing its chest. Ruby then shot at the others, freezing them in different places. Sun and Scarlet then took opportunity and struck the alligators' legs. The Predagators fell to their prey, but easily rose and shattered the ice around them.

"I hate these things," Michael said hands turned into claws.

"Nora, Quaker Bash!" said Jaune to his teammate. Nora nodded and jumped into the air smashed the ground causing a small tremor. She then fired a shot from the end of Magnhild and returned to Jaune who braced for her landing with his shield. Nora landed on top of it and shot another round at the shield, projecting her into the air. Whilst in mid air, she shot a final shot at the opposite direction she faced the Grimm and used the momentum to smash the face of the front beast. The Predagator's face hit the ground and it's body recoiled off it, decapitating the alligator. The other lizards swiped their claws at Nora, but she dodged elegantly and returned to the team. More Predagators appeared to join their brothers. It was now 7v7.

"Well," begun Sun, "one for us all."

"You're gonna make a joke now?" said Scarlet unimpressed.

"We can do it guys!" encouraged Ruby. "With teamwork, we got this." The alligators growled at the group hungrily. "CHARGE!" Everyone picked a target and ran at them. The alligators just stood strong and braced for the coming attacks.

 _Elsewhere…_

"RUBY!" shouted Yang as she walked with Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, Sage and Neptune.

"You known shouting might attract unwanted attention," said Sage.

"Well, we gotta find them." Yang jumped onto a dead tree. "RUBY!" She looked around before coming down.

"She can take care of herself," said Blake. "She's got Jaune and Sun with her."

"I know, but this place is scary as hell."

"Tell me about it," agreed Neptune. The group continued walking in hope to find their teammates. Suddenly, a pink explosion appeared in the air to their right.

"STUPID ALLIGATORS!" screamed a voice in that direction.

"Was that…" started Pyrrha.

"Yep," answered Ren. "No doubt about it."

"Come on. Let's go!" said Yang in a hurry. The group ran through marshes towards the voice.

 _Meanwhile…_

"STUPID ALLIGATORS!" screamed Nora as she shot the Predagator with her grenade launcher. The creature stumbled back in pain. Nora switched back to war hammer and charged.

Michael ran at one of the Predagators and jumped up to slash its face but the armor was too thick. He turned his arms back normal and pulled out Justicar in M16 form. He jumped up again and jammed the barrel of the gun into the creature's eye and held the trigger down, killing the Predagator and turning its head into mush. At the same time, Ruby and Weiss were forced back from fighting their Predagators.

"Petal Storm!" called Ruby. She used her semblance and created a small twister around the two Grimm. Weiss summoned a glyph in the eye of the tornado and ice crystals the size of golf balls began appearing from it. The ice was raised into the air from the tornado and struck the reptiles. Quickly, the Grimm fell and Ruby sliced through their bodies.

"Nice!" said Weiss to her teammate. Almost at the same time, everyone else had just finished up their battles.

"We all good?" asked Jaune, slightly tired.

"I'd say so," replied Ruby. They looked onward to the lake. It seemed peaceful for a few seconds. That was until more began swimming over to the team.

"Oh come ON!" complained Weiss. Seven more surfaced to face them, only this time, they had the opening hit. The Predagators charged at the fighters, mouths wide open.

"Hang on everyone!" The group defended themselves from the oncoming lizards. However, Ruby tripped on her attempt. The Predagator looked over her and rose. She screamed. The beast prepared to lunge.

"Come on you bastards!" Michael yelled with a slight bloodlust in his voice.

"HIYAH!" Yang came out of nowhere and smacked the alligator with Ember Celica. The hit was so powerful that the Grimm creature smashed into all of its brothers. "LEAVE…MY SISTER…ALONE!" Her hair glowed bright yellow and her eyes turned red. The Predagators rose and charged at the blonde haired girl. Blake, Neptune, Sage, Pyrrha and Ren joined her and they all charged. The new 6 fought and slayed Grimm creatures with ease. Yang turned to her sister. "You okay?"

"Now that you're here." Ruby wiped off the dirt off her skirt. "Well, good to see everyone here. Now to find that artefact! Onward teams SSSN, JNPR, RWBY and Michael!" She led the way out of the lakefront.

 **Hey veiwers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 4 will be out soon. Stay sexy world. PEACE! - ]**


	4. Burned or Melted

"He just left you?" asked Blake.

"Yeah," replied Ruby. "He looked at us then just walked off."

"Ah, cheer up sis," said Yang. "You'll have another time to get with him."

"Are you still going with that?"

"What? You don't like him?"

"I like him as a friend. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No. But if you're into him…"

"I'M NOT INTO HIM!"

"Well, I think it's better this way," said Weiss.

"What do you have against him?" Blake asked slightly angry.

"I'm just concerned with his semblance."

 _Meanwhile, behind them…_

"Well, it is a bit concerning…" said Pyrrha.

"Oh come on guys!" said Nora. "He seems cool. He kicked Jaune's ass remember?"

"NORA!" shouted Ren.

"Ren, it's fine," said Jaune.

"Jaune, it's not."

"He's just a better fighter than me."

"Perhaps," said Pyrrha. "But you're getting better."

"Pyrrha, I don't think I'll ever be as good as he is though." Pyrrha slapped him lightly. "Ow! Hey!"

"Don't you dare say that! You have a fighter in you Jaune."

"I'd offer to help train, but I don't use that sorta technique. I just attack," Michael said putting his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Like I was saying, You have a fighter in you Jaune."

"Yeah," agreed Ren. "Don't be too distressed. I mean-"

 _Behind them…_

"He was pissed," said Sun. "Seriously, if Winchester had landed next to him, I guarantee you, he would have beaten the crap out of him, and then that other kid just punched Cardin across the face."

"Well it must not be easy for someone like him though," said Scarlet.

"I woulda paid to see Winchester get his ass kicked," said Neptune.

"Twenty bucks." Michael said as he walked back to team SSSN.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Cardin's a prick. I would say I would do it for free, but then I don't get paid."

"Oh, screw you." Neptune pulled out his wallet and gave Michael twenty lien. "There. Happy?"

"Typical you," said Sage.

"Hey, you gotta problem with me?"

"No. Your stupidity makes up the team."

"Screw you too."

"Hey, guys!" called Ruby from up ahead. "Hurry up!" SSSN+M obliged and they all came to a deserted and wrecked tower.

"Someone has actually lived here?" questioned Yang.

"Looks that way," said Blake.

"Is this the place where the artifacts are?" asked Jaune.

"I don't think so," said Pyrrha. "It seems far too early to come across."

"Still, it'd make a good vantage point," said Ruby.

"I got this," said Sun. "Neptune, let's go." The monkey Faunus began climbing the tower. Neptune reluctantly followed.

"Careful, sweetie," said Weiss, a bit concerned of his fear of heights.

"I know," he said trying to put on a fake smile but lost it the moment he turned back. "Hehe, I know..." The duo scaled the building and reached the top. Sun looked at the view as Neptune pulled himself up.

"Nice view." Neptune stood next to him.

"You're kidding right?"

"Is it because of the spookiness of this place or your fear of heights that makes you say that?"

"A bit of both." He looked down at his friends. Sun tapped him lightly on the neck with just enough force to move him. Neptune gasped then angrily turned to his leader who laughed. "Not funny, dude."

"You're right. It's hilarious."

"I swear to god I will kill you if you do it again."

"Ah, chill bro. Enjoy the view." Neptune shook his and turned back to the scenery.

"So anyplace where we might go?" Sun looked around. He spotted a large cave on the Cliffside in the distance.

"Maybe over there?" he pointed to his findings. Neptune looked in the direction. A loud caw came from behind them. The two stopped and looked to the sound. A large bird in the distance was flying at them.

"Oh god, really?"

"We gotta move!" The incoming bird was flying straight at the tower. It's wing sliced through the lower half of the tower. Sun and Neptune quickly made their descent while everyone on the ground took cover from the falling debris.

"A Giant Nevermore!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Son of a bitch!" Michael said, drawing Justicar.

"Oh, today just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" said Yang. Sun and Neptune joined their friends and everyone drew their weapons to fight. The giant Nevermore threw spear-like feathers at the heroes, dividing them into their respectful teams and sticking Michael by himself.

"Everyone alright?" Ruby asked her teammates. They all nodded. Jaune and Sun did the same with their teams as did Michael. "Okay, let take this thing down together!" Suddenly, 2 Death Stalkers appeared before JNPR and SSSN. Michael however, saw a few Beowolves coming his way.

"Yeah, about that…" said Jaune"…we've kinda got our hands full!"

"Same here!" said Sun. The Nevermore prepared to swoop at Team RWBY.

"Come on, you guys got it easy. I'm alone here!" Michael said angrily.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Weiss. The team elegantly dodged the attack.

"Ice Flowers!" called Ruby. Again, Ruby and Weiss pulled their technique and attempted to freeze the bird. The Nevermore again shot razor feathers to block the attack. "Grrr, Bumblebee!" Blake threw Gambol Shroud at Yang and she caught it. Yang began running around in a circle, using Ember Celica to increase her speed. Blake dragged her along before throwing her into the air. Yang shot straight at the Nevermore and smashed its stomach. The Nevermore remained unphased and forced Yang back. "Checkmate!" Blake and Weiss used their semblance to reach the bird, but the Nevermore simply flapped its wings and forced them back down.

"Nothing's working!" screamed Weiss.

"Keep it together. Gimme time to think."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"I'm thinking!" Ruby thought for a second. "Wait…we'll do it just like in Emerald Forest. We'll add a twist to it."

"Think that'll work?" asked Yang.

"Only one way to find out. Set it up!" The Nevermore swooped once more. They all dodged once more then began their plan. Weiss froze the tailfeathers of the giant bird to the remains of the fallen tower while Blake and Yang tied Gambol Shroud to the spear-like feathers separating the teams. Ruby took shots at the wings as Weiss retreated to her position. She then took place on Gambol Shroud, causing tension on the chain-scythe Weiss used a glyph to keep her in position.

"Here we go again," she said to her glyphs appeared behind the Nevermore acting as a wall.

"What? No words of hate or criticism?"

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Hehe." Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose and readied herself. "NOW!" Weiss released her and she went flying at the Nevermore. But the Nevermore broke free from the ice and again shot spear feathers at the girl. She could do nothing to stop them. She was moving too fast.

"RUBY!" screamed Yang. Ruby panicked and shut her eyes tight. A hooded figure jumped out of nowhere and grabbed the girl, attempting to pull her out of the way of the feathers. He landed with Ruby in his arms. He put her down as she opened her eyes.

 _Recommended Music: Red Like Roses Part II with Buildup - RWBY Vol. 1 OST_

"C-Cameron?" she asked. Cameron switched his glasses and drew his sword. Team RWBY was stunned, amazed by his feat.

"It's Huynher," he said to Ruby before he turned to the team. "Yang, Blake, do that Bumblebee again. Wait for it to swoop. Aim for the beak and strike down."

"But-" began Yang

"DON'T QUESTION AND TRUST ME!" He turned and faced the airborne bird. He switched to assault rifle form and took shots at the Nevermore though he shots did nothing. Blake retrieved her weapon and reattempted Bumblebee with Yang. Huynher reloaded to swap in dust rounds – specifically ice. "Weiss, Ruby, freeze the wings." The two girls executed their ice flowers technique and froze the tip of the wing. Huynher shot the other wing. The Nevermore lost altitude and came plummeting down. The Nevermore swooped down at the team after breaking off the ice. It flew straight for the trio who shot it. The three dodged the incoming attack. "NOW!" Blake pulled Yang up and then down. Yang smashed the bird's beak into the ground. It's body followed and indented into the ground.

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted Yang triumphantly. "I can't believe that worked!" she walked away from the Nevermore. But it stood once more and cawed at the fighter. "Oh, fuck. It didn't work."

 _Meanwhile…_

Team JNPR and SSSN were now together fighting two Death Stalkers. The group were exhausted but continued.

"Pyrrha, Arkos!" called Jaune. The two charged at their scorpion. The Death Stalker slammed its claw onto the warriors only for it to be deflected by their shields. The duo struck the face of the Grimm creature. Ren followed up with Stormflower, taking shots at the stinger. The scorpion screeched in pain. He then leaped onto the stinger and point-blank shot rounds the joints. The scorpion attempted to throw him off. The trio retreated as Nora came with Magnhild and hammered the scorpion into the ground. Meanwhile, SSSN were still working on their Death Stalker.

"Red Sun!" Sun called out. He and Scarlet ran forward at the scorpion only to be effortlessly knocked back by its pincers. The Death Stalked growled as its stinger lunged in to attack the downed Scarlet. Sage ran in front of the attack and blocked it with his greatsword. He struggled to contend with the force of the stinger. Neptune switched his guanduo into railgun form and took shots at its open face, causing the Grimm to retreat its attack on Sage. However, Sage followed after the stinger by jumping up. He swung vertically at the stinger and spit it in half. The Death Stalker screeched in pain and whipped Sage to the floor. Sun, Neptune and Scarlet followed through with Sage's attack and all struck the split stinger, cutting it off cleanly.

The scorpion forced them back again, but the boys landed on their feet. Sun then clapped his hands together, creating light copies of himself and ordered them to attack the creature. At the same time, Neptune and Scarlet fired their weapons at the beast. The Death Stalker tried to shield itself from the fire, but it was too much. Sage ran past the three after they had stopped firing and charged at the disorientated beast. With one mighty blow, he cut through the scorpion's armor and stabbed the Death Stalker's face from face to mouth, killing it.

"Nice," said Neptune as SSSN retreated. JNPR had coincidentally dealt with their Death Stalker around the same time.

"You guys alright?" Jaune asked SSSN.

"Yeah," replied Sun. "You?"

"Peachy…"

"Hey, isn't that Huynher?" said Ren looking at team RWBY.

 _Meanwhile…_

Michael pulled out Justicar and turned it into two revolvers. He began shooting at the Beowolves that were running at him. He shot the two in front of him, two more ran at him from behind, Michael jumped up and shot the two when they got to where they were he was standing. When he landed, he reverted Justicar back to its sword form and began slaughtering the grimm. He cut off the legs of the Beowolf and then stabbed it in the head, he slashed the Beowolves that had surrounded him, they stumbled back and fell in half. Then an alpha Beowolf ran at him. "Another one? Really? Alright, let's go." The two ran at each other, Michaels blade clashed with the Alpha's claws. "RAAGH!" the Beowolf howled. "Thems fighten words!" Michael humorously yelled back. He slashed the Beowolf's hands, cutting them off. The Beowolf screeched in pain as Michael ran it through with his blade.

"Piece of cak…Cameron?" he said looking at team RWBY.

 _Cut back to team RWBY + C…_

"Dammit!" cursed Yang.

"Stay strong," said Huynher.

"What do we do?" asked Blake. Team RWBY looked at the boy. He thought…

"Set up what you tried to do before…"

"IT DIDN'T WORK YOU IDIOT!" snapped Weiss.

"I'll add a twist to it. Just trust me!" Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at Ruby.

"Listen to him," Ruby commanded. They again took positions and reset the plan. Weiss froze the bird in place as Yang and Blake readied the sling. Ruby and Huynher shot rounds at the Nevermore.

"Ruby!' shouted Weiss as she landed in position. Ruby was about to go when Huynher stopped her. She looked at him.

"No. I got that. When I say so," he handed her Solaris."Throw this. Aim for the head."

"But…" she started. Huynher had used Ruby's Semblance to get into place. He was unarmed.

"What are you doing?" Weiss questioned arrogantly.

"Swapping with Ruby."

"WHAT?!"

"It's part of it. Trust me. On my mark."

"But-"

"Hold…" The nevermore struggled to get out. "Hold…" some of the ice began to crack.

"The ice!" shouted Blake.

"Hold…"

"IT'S GONNA BREAK FREE!" screamed Yang. And it did. It cawed once more.

"NOW!" Weiss released and Huynher shot straight at the bird and into it's...mouth?

"EW!" shouted Weiss. The Nevermore choked. All of a sudden, Huynher speared through the back of the Nevermore's neck.

"RUBY!" Ruby threw Solaris back to Huynher. He caught his sword and used Blake's semblance to make another of him. The two figures then began to catch fire before plunged their blades into the wound and slid down the Nevermore's neck, decapitating it. The real Huynher summoned another shadow and leaped off it to reach Nevermore's head. He stabbed his sword through its skull mask then leaped off it, summoning a glyph to land safely but with style. The dead bird's body fell to the ground behind him and it's head landing about 2 meters right of him. "Damn, I'm good..." He said quietly to himself. He sheathed his sword, morphed his glasses and walked towards the teams, who were all in awe of his new feat.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" screamed Ruby excitedly.

"AWESOME!" followed on Yang.

"Creative," said Blake.

"Disgusting," said Weiss with a bit of jealousy.

"Thanks, thanks, thanks, and shut up. Did you wanna swap positions?"

"Oh!" began Yang. "You got burned Ice Queen. BURNED!"

"Burned? Or melted?" Michael said.

"OH!" Yang and Michael double fistbumped.

"Shut up," Weiss snapped. "I could have done that easy."

"That doesn't answer the question," Huynher said as he walked right past RWBY. They all watched him walk past.

"Hmph. Rude much."

"Wait!" Ruby said to him. Huynher stopped turned his head barely to listen. "Wanna come with us? We can go together."

"WHAT! No Ruby!"

"Aw, come on Weiss," said Yang with a cheeky look. "Ruby wants to spend time with her boyfriend."

"SHUT UP YANG!" Ruby snapped.

"What?" Yang shrugged keeping her cheeky face.

"Huynher?" The hooded boy thought for a while. But he strode off shortly after.

"Aw, better luck next time sis." Yang slapped Ruby on the back.

"You coming or am I leaving you behind?" he shouted at the teams. He kept walking. Ruby smiled somewhat and followed after him.

"You can't be serious," said Weiss. Blake and Yang followed after Ruby.

"Come on," said Neptune. "Give him a chance." Weiss sighed and reluctantly followed her teammates with him. JNPR, Michael, and the rest of SSSN followed.

 _Recommended music – Fuck it, you can listen to whatever you want this time._

 **Hello however many readers I have. Hope you liked this chapter, the next will be out soon, it will not be for the faint of heart. Uh, marry almost Christmas everyone. And if you haven't been keeping track, Michael, Huynher, and of course, RWBY, are the main characters. Stay calm world, we will have answers, soon I hope.**


	5. Bedtime Stories

"We should make camp here," said Huynher. He stopped and turned to face his comrades. "Everyone set up for the night. Sun, when you`re done take your team and look for decent firewood. Jaune and Pyrrha, you`re on inventory check. Ren, Nora, you got cooking. Team RWBY, clear the area of moisture for the fire."

"What are you doing then?" questioned Weiss.

"I'm gonna scout ahead for tomorrow. Also, we're gonna need night watches. I'll take the first shift, but it's up to you who's after. Hourly changes." He walked off.

"Unbelievable."

"Come on," said Ruby. "You heard him."

"No need." Weiss dropped a small ball onto the ground. She clapped her hands and a large tent instantly popped up. "Done!"

"That's actually pretty cool," said Yang.

"Even comes with a shower and bathroom."

"Do you really need all that?" asked Sun.

"A girl has a right to feel refreshed and clean."

"Right," Michael said sarcastically, "Because that's totally what is important right now, feeling refreshed."

"Screw you!"

"You wish."

"Pervert." The teams unpacked, set up their tents and followed Huynher's instructions. Soon it was dark and everyone was eating and sitting around the fire, except Michael who had finished a while ago and was sleeping as if he had fallen asleep while listening to the story. Nora was in the midst of a scary story…

"The girl started crying and the boy left her there to die," said Nora in a spooky voice. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were a little scared, though not as scared as Jaune. "She called for him to come back and help her, but he kept walking and laughing. She died that night. She was so full of hope that he might come back. But that hope turned to hate before she passed. No-one found her body. Some say she's still alive, looking for the boy, plotting revenge on him and anyone he loved…Woohoohoo…"

"BOO!" shouted Sun. The four…three ladies and one guy screamed, Michael jumped awake and turned his right hand into claws. Sun laughed. "Oh god…you should have seen your faces!"

"NOT FUNNY SUN!" exclaimed Yang, very annoyed.

"Actually it was kinda funny." Michael said turning his hand back to normal.

"Hey…where's Cameron?" asked Ruby.

"He should have been back ages ago," said Pyrrha.

"M-maybe the girl got him…" whimpered Jaune.

"You know that story isn't real right?" said a voice from behind him. Huynher emerged from the darkness.

"What took you so long?" asked Ren.

"Ran into a couple of Beowolves. Nothing too much." He took his seat next to Ren, who passed him his food.

"We're telling scary stories!" said Nora. "Do you have one?"

"Well what stories have you told?"

"We've had the Curse of the Grimm," began Blake. "I told that one. Ruby had the Headless Knight-"

"Which wasn't scary at all," interrupted Weiss.

"Hey!" said Ruby. "I thought it was scary…"

"Michael was asleep for most of the stories, and we've just had Nora's Girl of the Dark."

"I'm surprised you haven't told the curse of this place," said Huynher.

"The what?" asked Neptune.

"The Driftwood Curse. You guys haven't heard of it?"

"Can't say we have…" said Sage.

"Well, it's pretty deep."

"Well it can't be worse than Ruby's," said Weiss.

"Alright then. If you have nightmares, don't say I didn't warn you. So before this place became as dark as it is, this used to be an old town. The town of Driftwood. Story goes it was a quaint little town before Vale. Anyway, the town's mayor was loved through his people, but one of his children was a bastard. A hidden girl that was abandoned after birth. One of the mothers from town found her almost dead in a lake. She nursed back to health and raised her as one of her own. But when she was 6, the mayor killed her adoptive mother. She had to grow up on her own from that point on, but the other children disliked her. She was left out of many games and the mayor, who knew full well who she was, encouraged and abused her too. On her 7th birthday, the mayor's other daughter and her half-sister stabbed and killed her, then shoved her into a play chest and locked her in it forever."

Tensions went round with this sentence. Yang and Ruby felt an uncomfortable ease.

"They say that all of her friends were in on her sister's death and that they celebrated the day. But her spirit, full of hate, spite and vengeance lived on. The night before the mayor's daughter's birthday, the daughter awoke in the middle of the night. She heard voices of her friends and her father. She followed these voices that led her to the marshes outside the town. Her friends appeared and they started to abuse her. She then saw her father, who also beat her. Then her mother appeared, with her arms open, offering to comfort the child. The next day, when the mayor went to surprise his daughter, he saw a trail of blood leading to the marshes. He followed it to find his daughter. Dead and pale blue, without a trace of a soul. He said he saw a dark figure appear with a bloodstained cloak over the marshes, but no one else did. Thinking that the marshes were haunted, he ordered his people to attack them but they only thought he was going mad after losing his child."

"Soon, his people left and he was left alone. One day, the figure appeared again and turned into his little girl. He ran up to her thinking she was back, but then she turned into his bastard daughter. She sucked out his soul and killed him. The spirit destroyed the town and extended the marshes. They say that she's still here, somewhere, preying on those who have or had true love. Ripping out their souls and devouring them, all for her amusement. Her curse…" The air was thin around the group. Only the sound of breathing from one another could be heard.

 _CLAP!_

"AHH!" they all screamed, except Huynher, who clapped.

"Well kids, there's your bedtime story," he said. "You got half an hour to get it out of your head before you all go to sleep."

"Excuse me?" asked Weiss.

"Yes, Princess. I'm telling you that you have a bed time. Also, who's on next shift?"

"ME!" said Nora. She jumped up then sat down.

"Okay then, enjoy your nights." He waved his hand at his bag and his tent made itself. He went inside and closed the door.

"Might as well make my bed." Michael hopped up into a tree and laid down on a branch with his back up against the trunk of the tree.

"You're sleeping in a tree?" asked Yang.

"Forgot a tent."

"Well…I'm showering," said Weiss. She walked into her team's tent.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed early…" said Ruby nervously. She followed Weiss.

"Same here," said Yang. She and Ruby entered their tent. Ruby walked over to her bed and sat down. She was down.

"Hey, Yang?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"Err… some scary story huh?" Yang picked up her feelings. She sat down next her sister.

"That story freak you out?"

"Yeah…" Ruby looked like she could burst into tears.

"Ruby, I'd never do anything like that to you. You're my little sister."

"I know but…"

"Hey," she turned Ruby's face to hers. "I'll always be here to protect you sis. No matter what. And I guarantee you, nothing will get in my way if they know what's good for them." Ruby sniffled and the two hugged."Besides, you got him to still chase after and you need my help to get him." Ruby looked up at Yang with a death stare. "Too soon?"

"A bit, Yang." The two laughed for a while. Weiss came out of the shower to join them (clothed of course).

"Please tell me you weren't crying over that story," she said.

"Okay, we won't." Blake entered the tent and joined them. "Get boring out there or something?"

"A bit," she replied. She noticed Yang and Ruby. "Scared?"

"Don't judge us."

"I don't think he should have told that story," said Weiss.

"He did warn us, though."

"That's not enough. He should have pointed out that they were sisters. You know what?" Weiss walked over to the door. "I'm gonna go over there and-" she opened the door to find Neptune about to knock on it.

"Sup, babe," he said.

"Oh…hi sweetie." The pair kissed at the door.

"Ahem," said Blake. The two pulled away. Sun whistled at Neptune. Sage and Scarlet laughed. Team JNPR had gone to their tent. Michel already fell asleep.

"What?" said Weiss to her teammate. Neptune turned and mouthed "Fuck off" to his team. Huynher emerged from his tent.

"Alright, hit the hay everyone!" he commanded. Team SSS-minus-N went to their tent.

"One more bedtime kiss?" asked Neptune. Weiss giggled and gave him another.

"That includes you too lover-boy." He walked over to Neptune and pulled him out of the kiss then back to his tent.

"Hey. Don't treat my boyfriend like that." Huynher looked at her.

"Yeah, next thing you know, you two are sharing the same bed keeping everyone up. Let me tell you now, this is the last place you'd wanna do that."

"Pervert…"

"Bed!" Neptune entered his tent and Huynher sat in front of the fire. Weiss reluctantly returned to hers.

"He is so unbelievable!"

"Well he did save Ruby…" said Blake. "And us for that fact."

"He must have known Ruby was in danger and came to save his damsel in distress," said Yang. Ruby was unimpressed.

"Just go to bed guys," said Ruby. The girls lay on their beds and soon fell asleep.

 _Later that night…_

" _Drive!" screamed a voice._

" _Wha-what is happening?" said a weak voice similar to Michael._

" _Shhh."said a comforting female voice._

" _What the hell?" "SREEEECH"_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Freedom fighters."_

" _I'm Luna. She's Angel. That's Chaos. And this one here is Huynher."_

"Wha…" Michael jumped awake.

"You having trouble sleeping too?" Cameron said sitting by the fire.

"What do you mean too?"

"Ruby was up earlier, she had dreamt about Yang killing her and stuffing her in a box.

"Well I didn't have a dream like that. I did see you though, and this blonde girl, and a guy in a grey trench coat, and this other girl, she had a cloak I think. You sure I don't know you?"

"I'm sure."

"Hmm."

 _Recommended Music: Heretic Hero – Halo 2 OST_

 **Hello humans, hope you had fun reading, still nothing on Yang, that is to be expected because its only been 3 days. Don't worry, Ozpin and Qrow will see what happened and clear this up. Stay calm readers.**


	6. Troll under the Bridge

_BANG BANG BANG!_

Team RWBY awoke to the sound of gunshots. They grabbed their weapons and ran outside to find Cameron holding Solaris in a gun form over his shoulder next to Jaune. Teams SSSN and the rest of JNPR stood outside their tents as well. Michael fell out of the tree faceplanted. They all looked at the two boys.

"Ow..." Michael groaned.

"Rise and shine people!" said Huynher. Weiss looked at him annoyed.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"That's your wake-up call, Princess." He reverted Solaris back to a sword then sheathed it. "I want us packed up and ready to go in the hour. Ren and Nora are excused to make breakfast. Let's move."

"You could've just asked us to get up man!" said Sun angrily.

"He tried but apparently you all are heavy sleepers. Now come on!" Huynher moved to his tent and proceeded to pack it up.

"Unbelievable!" said Weiss.

"Come on, you heard him," said Ruby, still tired.

"Why are we listening to him?"

"Because he's a friend."

"Friend?! He's arrogant and bossy! He doesn't care about us!"

"Chill Weiss. Chill."

"Yeah," said Yang interrupting. "Under that hood, he's a sweetheart who will get together with Ruby!" Ruby turned to her.

"SHUT UP YANG!" The teams packed their equipment and had breakfast. Soon they were ready to move on.

"Alright," said Huynher. "We all good?"

"I think so," said Pyrrha.

"Inventory check?"

"Good on supplies and aid kits."

"Alright then. Let's move." Huynher took lead and the group walked through the marshes.

 _Later that day…_

"Hey Yang," Michael said as he caught up with Yang and started walking backwards.

"Yeah, what do want?"

"I-I don't know, I didn't think I would get this far. I thought you would tell me to go away when I came up to you. Or am I thinking of Weiss?"

"Hehehe, your thinking of Weiss. That's good though. That your new pickup line?

"What? No i…never mind."

"Hehehe, whatever." Yang walked away.

"Damnit!" he whispered."

" _pssst,"_ Ruby whispered now next to Michael. _"She likes lilacs, someone who can best her in combat, and someone who can out drink her."_

"Good to know. And you mean drink her under the table?"

"Whatever, I'm trying to help."

"Well thanks."

The team came over to a large ravine separating them from their destination.

"Whoa…" Ruby looked down the ravine.

"Don't fall in," said Huynher cautiously. He noticed a stone bridge to his left. "May as well eat here but let's not sight see too much, people." The team ate and socialized. When they were ready, they began to cross the bridge.

"So what do you like then?"

"I don't like very much. I'm not that interesting."

"OK then, how many semblances can you copy?" Yang asked.

"I really don't know but-" The bridge began to shake. The shakes became more violent by the second. "MOVE!" The group began sprinting towards the end of the bridge when a massive troll-like Grimm appeared, cutting them off.

"Oh god, really?" said Jaune rhetorically.

"Back up, back up!" shouted Sun. The group turned around to see another troll blocking their path. "Great, surrounded by Rastakhans."

"Heads high and weapons free people!" Huynher called as he morphed his glasses. The group quickly did so. A third troll climbed onto the bridge and split the teams into two (C+M+SSSN & RWBY+JNPR).

"Well, fuck!" Michael said looking at the third troll.

"Pyrrha! Weiss, Break the bridge!"

"What's he saying?" asked Weiss.

"Break the goddamn bridge!" The central troll faced Teams RWBY and JNPR. Weiss and Pyrrha speared their swords into the ground with much power that it caused a large break in the bridge. Huynher augmented Solaris with fire dust and did the same on his end. The bridge collapsed under the central Rastakhan and it fell into the ravine though the teams were now cut off from each other. SSSN and RWBY engaged their blocking Rastakhans. Blake and Yang struck their troll while Sage and Scarlet attacked theirs. No attack did damage to either troll. The Rastakhans punched the warriors back and laughed in triumph. Ruby and Weiss used Ice Flowers and froze their blocking troll while Michael ran at the opposite creature and went to attack it. Jaune looked back at the others.

"They need help," he said.

"I got it!" said Nora. She whipped out Magnhild and fired at the opposite Rastakhan when it grabbed Michael and was about to throw him off the bridge. The troll shielded itself from the grenade blasts with its arm. Ren and Pyrrha joined in on the fire.

"Guys! Try cutting its arm of so you don't kill me!" Michael yelled as he tried to shield himself from the fire.

"Keep us covered!" Huynher shouted. "Regroup!" Team SSSN ran over to Huynher at the end of the bridge. He pulled out the flame dust from his sword and tossed it at the Rastakhan's feet. "We gotta get over there."

"What the FUCK man! I'm still here!"

"Yeah…" said Neptune looking down into the ravine. "I can't make that jump." Huynher sighed then pulled out ice dust. He used its power and formed an ice bridge to cross. He then tripped all of them up onto their butts.

"Keep your legs in front of you and no showing off." He kicked each of them in the back and sent them skidding across the bridge. They all screamed in either fun or panic and hit all members of team JNPR, sending them past the frozen Rastakhan. Huynher turned back, shot the flame dust and destroyed the bridge where the Rastakhan stood, the explosion blew off the creatures arm and sent Michael flying to the feet of the frozen troll. Huynher quickly skidded across the now falling ice bridge. "Keep going!" The teams ran across the remainder of the bridge but the frozen Rastakhan broke free of the ice and smashed the bridge. The teams were cut off once again.

 _Recommended Music: Ice Fight – RvB Season 8 OST_

"Seriously?" said Yang annoyed. The Rastakhan laughed.

"Stay focused." Huynher readied Solaris.

"We all across?" asked Jaune to the others on the opposite side. Sun pointed to RWBY+C+M. "Uh oh."

"On my mark." He, Michael, and the girls waited for the right move. "Mark!" He charged at the Rastakhan and attacked. Weiss and Blake followed up on the strikes. The Rastakhan knocked back the swordsmen but did take some damage. Yang, Michael, and Ruby went to strike. The others stood up. Huynher thought for a few seconds then turned to the others. "Nora, shoot the bridge struts!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" said Weiss after hearing his shout.

"On my mark!" Nora braced herself on the other side, ready to shoot. Ruby and Yang slid back tired their teammates. "Guys distract him," Huynher commanded. RWBY took deep breaths then attacked again as a team. Meanwhile, Huynher created another ice bridge to connect them to the end. SSSN and JNPR aided RWBY with ranged attacks. The Rastakhan knocked back Ruby and Weiss once more. Yang punched the monster in the face while Blake was attacking the legs of it. The troll stumbled back then regained balance and sent Yang flying into Blake. It then proceeded to crush Blake once and for all. The girl panicked.

"Blake no!" shouted Ruby. Michael ran towards the Rastakhan and blocked the troll's fist with his own hands. The creature and the human vied for power as Huynher rescued Blake.

"NORA NOW!" Huynher yelled.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" shouted Nora with a cheeky grin on her face as she shot at the struts. The bridge slowly collapsed.

"Go go go!" Huynher shouted. The 6 ran across the remainder of the bridge. Another section broke separating Blake, Michael, and Huynher from the rest.

"Guys!" said Ruby, noticing the trio behind them. Blake quickly pulled out Gambol Shroud, switched to pistol form and threw it to the other side. She grabbed Michael who grabbed Huynher when the section below Huynher gave way and fell.

"Huynher!" Blake yelled as she and Michael swung to the other side.

"Shit!" Huynher cursed as he slipped off. He ran to the end of the airborne bridge and raised his right hand.

"Huynher!" shouted Jaune. He held a rope out.

"THROW IT, THROW IT!" Huynher waved his hands.

"HIYAH!" Jaune threw the rope…that traveled about 2 meters forward then plummeted down the side of the ravine.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me…" Huynher backed up then sprinted to the end and leaped. Using Blake's semblance, he kicked off a clone of himself and grabbed the rope. Everyone slowly pulled him up. Huynher panted as got up from the cliff. "That…was the third worst throw **ever** …of all time."

"Well on the plus side, you're alive right?" Huynher gave an angry look at him.

"Wait, what's the first two then?" asked Neptune.

"Don't you watch Red Vs Blue?" Huynher dusted himself off, morphed his glasses and walked ahead.

"It was when Caboose threw a spike grenade into a wall was it not?" Michael said sarcastically.

"Damn," said Sun looking at the destroyed bridge. "Gonna suck for anyone who comes by next."

"Not our problem. Now are we gonna continue?" Huynher lead on.

"Why don't I get to lead?" Michael questioned.

"Because you didn't nearly die from a plan that you didn't come up with."

"Good point."

"Aren't you tired from all that?" asked Ren.

"When you're me, you get used to all that." The teams followed on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Weiss.

"I'm just gonna say figure it out, freezeheart."

"Stop calling me that."

"Sure thing, Ice Queen."

"Grrr!"

 _Recommended Music: Back in Black – ACDC_

 **I'm back bitches! I know I said I would wait till we got answers but I couldn't stand by and be bored while you guys cheat on me. Now until we get answers, there will be no smiley clops or stay sexy world. On a related note. WHO THE FUCK HAD THIS IDEA OF MAKING THIS FUCKING HAPPEN?! WHAT THE FUCK! (Deep breath) Ok, I'm good. Stay calm world.**


	7. What goes bump in the night

"And then I threw the DJ onto the dance floor and knock him out cold," said Yang. She was recalling her first fight with Junior. "Then his henchgirls tried to take me on but I took 'em down easy. Then he came out with a bazooka and tried to blast me away. He got me once but I still pounded him into the ground."

"Sounds like you have an...exciting life," Huynher commented neutrally.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm a badass."

"Please," started Weiss, "if you're into stories, I have plenty of interesting tales of my own."

"Have you got any stories?" asked Ruby inquisitively.

"Plenty 10 times bigger than any of the stories I've heard so far."

"Oh, whatever."

"I'll tell you one later tonight if I'm in the mood."

"Come on, please? Just one story?"

"Later."

"Hey, guys?" Jaune asked behind them. "When did it get so foggy?"

"Fog?" exclaimed Huynher. He immediately turned back to find a thick, creeping fog engulf them. "Weapons out and whatever you do, don't listen to anything you see or hear!" The group obeyed and armed themselves for whatever came at them. Soon the fog became so thick that they could not see one another.

"Guys?" Ruby called.

"Ruby…"

"Weiss? Weiss is that you?"

"You let us down…" said Blake.

"Blake?"

"She was weak…" said Yang

"Guys what's going on?" Ruby's teammates appeared before her and looked her dead in the eyes. "Guys?"

"You failed us!" said Weiss.

"We trusted you!" said Blake.

"Mom would be disappointed sis…" said Yang. Ruby started to cry.

"No…no you're wrong!" The three then fell to the ground. Blood trickled down their fallen bodies. Cinder Fall appeared behind them. "NO!"

"You couldn't save them, could you?" Cinder said in a sinister voice. Tears came down Ruby's face. She gritted her teeth.

"YAAH!" Ruby charged at the criminal but Cinder vanished before her eyes.

"Ruby?" asked another voice from behind her. She turned to find a woman in a white hood similar to her own.

"M-mom?"

"Ruby darling…"

"Is that really you?"

 _About a minute earlier…_

"Guys?"

"Michael…"

"Who's that?"

"It's me, Michael…Your sister…" A blonde haired, green eyed girl appeared before him.

"A…Ashley?"

"You remember me, big brother…you were supposed to protect me…"

"I...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, big brother…"

"W-what?"

"Come back to me...then we can play forever…"

"But…what about my friends? I can't leave them."

"They will come too…"

"I-I..."

"I love you Michael...Please?"

"NO!" screamed a Huynher's voice through the fog. A monstrous screech came from Ashley making Michael cover his ears and drop to his knees. The boy looked up at his 'sister' worried. Suddenly, Ashley's body transformed into a dark humanoid Grimm with a red cloak and Grimm mask.

"What the hell!?" Michael exclaimed confused. The monster charged at the boy and swung down on him with it's bladed arms. Michael quickly pulled out Justicar and blocked the attack in the nick of time. He pushed it back and sliced it in two. He turned to the others and saw Huynher battling another creature near Ruby and Blake with metal blades extending from his wrists. Huynher's blades met the bladed arms of the creature and the two fought. The others slowly recovered from the illusions. Soon, Huynher had grabbed the throat of the Grimm and pushed it against a tree trunk. The creature's face turned into blue eyed, brown haired girl.

"You promised to protect me Huynher…" she said. Huynher hesitated for a moment then plummeted his right blade into the beast's neck. "But why…" The monster disappeared from his hold. Huynher breathed heavily for a couple seconds, hands still against the tree.

"What was that thing?" asked Sun. He was still panting from his experience.

"That…" said Huynher as he retracted his blades. "…Was a Banenyx." He turned to see everyone. "Everyone okay?"

"I think so," said Jaune. He and the others stood and dusted themselves off. All except for-

"NORA!" screamed Ren as he noticed her on the ground. He ran to her side. Huynher rushed to join him. They checked for a heartbeat and signs of breathing.

"She's alive but weak," said Huynher thankfully. "We need to move before more of those things come." He stood and turned to the others. "Team SSSN, lead the way. RWBY and Michael at the back. JNPR, tend to Nora." He went to pick up Nora but Ren did so first.

"No. She's my partner. I'll hold her."

"Keep checking her every 10 minutes." He moved towards team SSSN, picking up Solaris on the way. "And before any of you ask, let's get out of here **before** I answer any questions you have." The group followed his orders and quickly left the area.

 _A little later on..._

"So how did you beat all of them without your sword?" asked Ruby curiously, remembering the incident.

"I used my other blades," replied Huynher.

"You brought them here?" Huynher drew his blades. Team RWBY were shocked with how he summoned them.

"Celestia and Chiara. Celestia is the middle child and can pivot to be a dagger." He demonstrated this by turning his left blade. "Chiara's the youngest and has a grapple hook."

"COOL! Wait, that's what you meant by shy back that night?"

"Let's just say the Ladies and I have been through a lot recently, especially Chiara."

"You treat them like people."

"A weapon isn't just an extension of ourselves, their people."

"I think you're crazy," said Weiss.

"I see where your sword gets its attitude from." Huynher said.

"How dare you!"

"Moving on, what was that thing?" asked Blake.

"You know how I told that scary story last night?"

"Yeah."

"That little girl's spirit was supposed to be the first Banenyx ever. They look into the soul and bypass one's aura to read the fears and histories of people. With this, they ultimately try to scare one with illusions of the fears and pasts they have before trying to comfort them."

"What do you mean?" asked Yang.

"Whoever you last saw appear is supposed to be someone very key in your life. They take the form of that person and try and comfort you."

"Then what?" Michael asked.

"If you fall for the illusions and allow it to comfort you, it rips your soul out and devours it."

"WHAT?!" they all said in unison.

"Yep."

"How do you know this stuff?" asked Weiss.

"Not my first time with the dark, scary illusionists." There was a short pause.

"So who did you see?" asked Ruby. Huynher remained silent for a few seconds.

"Talk about that tonight. We'll make camp here!" Team SSSN and JNPR looked back at the 5 behind them. "Same jobs as last time."

"What about Nora?" asked Jaune.

"I'll tend to her. I may need Pyrrha's and your help later though." Ren was uneasy with his idea.

"Let me tend to her," he said.

"I know you want to help Ren, but we need food for the night." Ren clenched his fist. "I need you trust me."

"I'll make dinner," said Michael. "Let Ren help."

"If you're fine making it."

"No problem. You guys can handle spicy things, right?"

"Done!" said Weiss. Huynher turned back to find her standing smugly next to her auto-tent.

"Put Nora inside there."

"WHAT!"

"Ever heard of sharing Princess?" Jaune and Pyrrha moved Nora into the tent. Huynher soon followed.

"Don't touch anything!"

 _Later that night..._

"Got the firewood," said Sun as he returned. He placed the wood in the center of the camp. His teammates did the same. Yang walked up to the pile and used her semblance to ignite the wood.

"You're just in time," said Michael as he stirred the pot. "The chili is just about done."

"About time," said Weiss.

"I thought you liked the cold Ice Queen," said Yang, walking back to join them.

"Not the fire you dunce!" Neptune walked over to her.

"'Sup, babe?" he said as he sat down next to Weiss.

"Hey you."

"Of course." Behind them, Pyrrha and Jaune just left Weiss' tent and walked over to Michael who was getting dinner.

"Need some help?" Jaune asked.

"Just fill up the bowls, will ya?" Michael said, pointing to the bowls.

"No prob." Jaune and Pyrrha grabbed the bowls and started putting the chili in them.

"So how's Nora?"

"She just woke up," replied Pyrrha. "Huynher think's she'll be fine."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Ren wanted to say thanks by the way."

"Ah, it was nothing." Michael finished plating up then turned to the others. "Food!"

"Alright!" said Yang, jumping up and rushing to the food. She grabbed a bowl and immediately ate the chili. Her mouth burned from the heat of the food. Michael smirked.

"Oh, what? Too hot to handle?" Yang flipped Michael the bird as she breathed in to cool her food. The others came up and took a bowl. Soon after, Nora, Ren and Huynher joined them all for food.

 _Later that night..._

"So Nora, what did you see?" asked Pyrrha. Nora was a bit reluctant but she soon spoke up.

"I saw my old friends and parents," she replied nervously. "Then I saw Ren…"

"Nora…" said Ren, trying to comfort her.

"Who did you guys see?" she asked.

"I saw a few friends…then Jaune," said Pyrrha.

"I saw you," Jaune said. "Weiss?"

"I saw my family…" she replied saddened.

"I saw the White Fang…" followed on Blake.

"I saw." Michael paused, "I saw my sister."

"I-I saw you guys…" said Ruby, uneasily. "You…" she began to tear slightly. Her teammates looked up at her. "You died."

"There there, sis," said Yang, hugging her sister. "We're right here and not dead." Ruby sniffled before looking at Huynher.

"What about you Huynher?" The hooded boy thought about it. He remembered the girl he saw. He began to breathe heavier than normal. "Huynher?" Flashbacks of her went through his head, as his breath got heavier. He clenched his fist. "Cameron?" He released his fist and paused before saying…

"An old friend…" he was silent for a few seconds before he stood up. "I'm sorry. I need a little walk. Ren and Pyrrha, you guys are in charge. If anyone misbehaves, tell me when I get back. People in bed when I return."

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to walk out at this time?" said Weiss.

"Oh, you do care princess."

"Hmph. Please, I couldn't care less." Huynher shook his head and walked off. "Typical."

"You don't know what he saw!" shouted Blake, angered.

"Do you?" The two eyed each other off.

"Guys!" shouted Yang. "Let's not fight. Weiss, it's his business. If he doesn't want to talk about it, then let him go."

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "If we fight then we will attract more of those things and I won't be able to take them all down without Hynher to help me.

"Whatever, I'm showering." Weiss left the others and went in her tent. Michael went over to Yang.

"Is she always like that?"

"Sometimes I wonder how I put up with her."

"Heh, I bet." Michael noticed the slight sadness in Yang's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"I'm gonna go after Huynher."

"I'm sure he can handle himself."

"Still, better make sure. Look after Ruby for me?"

"Sure thing."

Michael walked over to Ruby. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You didn't look fine when you told us what you saw." A few tears came from Ruby's eyes.

"I didn't just see my team, I saw….I saw my mom."

"Your mom must be very close to…" Michael stopped himself as Ruby began to cry some more. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It-It's fine." Ruby wiped her eyes, "Noe please stop helping my sister try to get me and Huynher."

"Hehehe, maybe."

"Alright, bed everyone," said Huynher as he and Yang returned. "Anyone want first shift?"

"I'll go," said Scarlet.

"Okay then, wake if you need us." Everyone went to their tents except Scarlet. Yang entered hers to find her teammates talking.

"So how'd it go?" Blake asked.

"He's fine now," Yang chuckled. "Ready for Ruby to try and get his heart."

"THERE IS NOTHNG LIKE THAT BETWEEN US YANG!" screamed Ruby. "We're just friends."

"Well, I think you should get out of the friend zone."

"YANG!"

"Oh come on, he's a decent guy."

"YOU GO TO BED NOW!"

"Worth it!" Soon RWBY fell asleep.

 _Later that night, cut to Michael…_

 _Michael is standing in the middle of a kitchen, a girl appears before him. She has brown hair, green eyes, a blue T-shirt, and a grey hoodie._

" _Hello Michael," the girl said, "It's been a while."_

" _Ashley?"_

" _Yes, it's me brother. Don't worry, I'm not one of those demons."_

" _How did you…."_

" _Hehehe I'm not alive anymore you know."_

" _Then how…."_

" _You're dreaming, I am speaking to you through your dreams."_

" _So you're a spirit?"_

" _Yes. Now I have come here to warn you."_

" _Warn me?"_

" _Yes, but I don't have much time. A storm is brewing, and you're at the heart of it. You….."_

Michael awoke. "Damn it. What did she mean?"

 _Recommended Music: Falling Inside the Black – Skillet_

 _ **Well, that was awesome. Michael's chili is way too spicy even for Yang. Now was that really his sister? Or was it just a dream? Keep reading to find out. Don't forget to review.**_


	8. Driftwood

_"Don't stop driving!"_

 _"We got some Grimm coming after us!"_

 _"Where the hell did they come from?"_

 _"They're gaining on us!"_

 _"OH SHIT!"_

 _SCREEECH!_

 _"RUN!"_

 _BANG BANG BANG!_

Michael fell out of the tree he was sleeping in. Team RWBY immediately woke up again and ran outside. They found Huynher with Solaris out again. "Let's go people!" he screamed. Teams JNPR and SSSN lazily joined them.

"AGAIN!" screamed Weiss.

"Do you want to live here or something?" He sheathed his sword-gun and moved to his tent. "In the hour, you know what to do." He began dismantling his tent.

"You are such a pain!"

"If you wanna walk away princess, then go ahead. You're not my responsibility."

"I see why you don't have a team." Huynher dropped his tent and walked up to her.

"I lead those who chose to follow, Weiss. And right now you're choosing to follow."

"Only because Ruby wants to!"

"Then by all means piss off. I don't need any of this crap."

"Why don't YOU leave US?" Tensions rose between the two as they stared off.

"That's enough!" Blake interrupted. She put her hands between the two and pushed them away from each other. "We don't need either of you killing one another."

"Hmph!" Weiss walked back to her tent, annoyed. Huynher shook his head then went back to his tent. The teams went back to their tents and began packing. "The nerve of him! 'I lead those who chose to follow.' What a load of-"

"Calm down, Weiss," said Ruby.

"No, Ruby. He treats us like he owns the place. Like he knows everything!"

"Everyone," Michael said calmly. "SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES!"

"Yeah, chill Ice Queen," said Yang. "He's just looking out for us."

"Looking out for us? Yang, all he has done is led us astray and made us do all the work while he takes walks out!"

"'Sup?" said Neptune in the front door.

"Well, at least you're not that hooded idiot." Weiss walked up to him and the two shared another kiss.

"You shouldn't be angry at him. He's trying to help."

"He should be a bit more open minded with everyone!"

"Maybe, but he got us this far right?"

"Breakfast is ready!" called Ren from outside.

"Come on, let's eat." The group walked outside and everyone ate. Soon enough, everyone had packed and prepared to move.

"We all set?" asked Huynher.

"Check," said RWBY.

"Check," said JNPR.

"All good," said SSSN.

"I'm good."

"Let's get going, we should reach the caves by lunch if we hurry." The teams moved out.

"Hey Yang," Michael said as he walked up to her." I unlocked a new part of my semblance I think."

"What would that be?" she asked.

"I can now see heat signatures through walls and such." Michael's eyes lit up yellow and he looked around.

"That's kinda cool, how many fingers am I holding up behind my back?" she said as she turned and started walking sideways.

"Uh…4. Now 2. Now 7. And now you're flipping me off."

"That should come in handy later." Michael began looking around, he turned his head and looked at Blake. He noticed two little cat ears under her bow. "What the hell? Blake, you're a…" he stopped talking as she turned to him, death in her eyes. "Oh shit." Everyone stopped and stared at the two.

"You guys keep walking, I need to have a word with Michael." She grabbed his arm and began to walk away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she said.

"I was testing out this power that I realized I could do and I saw the cat ears."

"Why did you almost point that out to everyone?"

"I uh…I don't know."

"It's fine, they all know anyway. Don't tell anyone else."

"Why do you hide though?"

"Because I want the world to see me for who I am, not what I am."

"I think I understand."

 _Later that day, cut to path leading to caves…_

"That's a big cave," said Sun as the group approached the cave.

"Hopefully it turns out better than the one in Emerald Forest," said Jaune. The team looked over the hill and saw the remains of an old town.

"Behold Driftwood…" said Huynher, slightly saddened.

"A-are there any of those things there?" asked Nora a little scared.

"Place looks good but stay alert. I say we eat here then head down." Agreeing, the group ate and then walked through the ruined town. The marshes completely destroyed the town. Vines covered the remains of the buildings and cattails swarmed the flooded ground. Some of the houses had the doors broken, windows shattered or big holes in the roof. The place looked like it was part of a battle and no-one lived.

"What the hell happened here," asked Yang.

"Place was destroyed by the Banenyx. After the girl got her revenge, she extended the marshes and devoured the town." Michael followed Huynher, his fists clenched, and he looked a little on edge.

"I'm gonna see if there's anything to loot!" said Sun. He ran up to one of the houses.

"Show some respect man," shouted Sage. But Sun didn't listen. He opened the door poked his head inside. He then immediately shut it.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna loot anymore…"

"Whatcha see scaredy-monkey," mocked Blake.

"You don't wanna know…"

"Not gonna be anything of value in there anyway," said Huynher. "Place has been abandoned for decades." The teams moved on to the cave entrance. "Okay, this is it." He turned to the others. "We go in quick but silent, get the relics and run. If we do that, then we shouldn't run into any trouble, we'll clear the caves before sunset and get a small amount of distance from Driftwood." He pulled out a torch from his pack and entered the cave. The others followed suit. "Torches out and stay close. Try and note anything important in case we run around in circles." The group entered together. Markings could be seen on the walls as they went in.

 _Later that day, cut to inside of caves…_

"Uh, guys?" asked Neptune. "Didn't we pass those markings earlier?" He pointed to a drawing of a stick person and a Grimm-like stick figure.

"I think we may have," agreed Pyrrha. Huynher inspected the markings.

"No these are different," he argued.

"No, they're not," said Weiss. "We passed them 10 minutes ago. We're going around in circles!"

"These are different. The ones from earlier had more children around it. This has only got two kids."

"He's right," Michael said sniffing the air. "It smells different here."

"WE'RE LOST YOU DOLTS!" Her voice echoed through the caves.

"We are not lost. We're going the right way."

"Of course we're going the right way, if we were making circles!" She stamped her feet.

"Look here, Princess. If you think I'm wrong then go ahead that way but I'm telling you we're good."

"We're not good! Ever since you joined us, you've made us do what you want! I'm sick of it." She stamped her feet again. The caves trembled.

"Weiss, calm do-"

"NO!" she stamped again. "I'm sick of everything. Your leadership is terrible and you put others in danger."

"Weiss-"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" With one final stamp, she made a crack in the ground. Tremors could be felt as the crack moved towards Cameron.

"RUN NOW!" he shouted. Huynher took a step forward, but the floor below him collapsed. He fell through the hole.

"HUYNHER!" screamed RWBY - minus W. Thinking fast, the falling boy attempted to use Chiara to winch himself up but to no avail. The grapple hook did latch, but the rock attached to it broke off. The others still ran. The cracks slowly caught up with the teams and the ground collapsed underneath them as well. They all fell into the abyss below…

 _Cut to Huynher…_

Huynher had fallen down to another tunnel underground. He got up and dusted himself off, trying to figure out where he was. Thankfully, he still had his torch. Screaming came from above. He looked up and put his hands out sighing. Within a few seconds, Weiss dropped into his arms. Her eyes were closed and her arms crossed her chest as if she were hugging herself. Realizing she had stopped, she slowly opened her eyes to see the hooded boy. Her expression changed from scared to disgusted quickly. Huynher looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"EW!"

"You're welcome," He replied.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. Huynher dropped Weiss. "OW! Gently you dolt!"

"Should be more specific."

"Ugh. Of all the people, I had to be stuck with you."

"Yeah, you may wanna take a step back and keep your arms in front of you."

"You're not my leader." She turned away from him with a pout and crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself." He raised 5 fingers in the air and counted down. Weiss noticed.

"Why are you counting down fo-" Ruby fell right on top of her.

"Told you."

"Huynher?" Ruby asked.

"'Sup. Now you may wanna get off Princess there before she flips." Ruby looked down at her partner.

"Sorry Weiss."

"Get…OFF OF ME!" she said angrily. Ruby quickly obliged and Weiss got up.

"Now if you ladies are done we can either find the others or, as Ice Queen wants, we part ways."

"Huynher don't," said Ruby. She looked at Weiss for support. Huynher looked at her for an answer.

"Only because it's safer in numbers and I think you could use the help."

"Freezeheart, I took down 5 Banenyxes the other day. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. Furthermore, I've saved you guys like 3 times or something right. You need me more than I need you."

"That's not saving me. You just stopped me falling."

"Right, that's why you screamed the whole way down, eyes closed and hugging yourself."

"Shut up!"

"Let's move." Huynher walked on. The two girls followed after him. Weiss muttered under her breath.

 _Elsewhere…_

"Everyone okay?" Yang asked as she recovered from the fall. Her hair glowed giving her a small light.

"HOLY SHIIIIIT!" Michael screamed as he fell. He landed right in front of Yang and she pulled him up. "Thanks."

"Yep," said Nora as she dusted herself off. "Ren?" She looked around for her partner.

"I'm here," he said as he pushed off the rocks around him. He coughed as he inhaled some dust by accident. "What just happened?"

"We fell, silly."

"Yeah, but where's everyone else?" asked Yang.

"There must be other caves," said Ren.

"Let me check." Michael's eyes began to glow yellow and he saw the others. "They're fine. I think if we go this way we will catch up with them." He said as he pointed down the tunnel.

"Well then, let's get moving!" Nora picked up her torch and led on through the dark caves. The others followed.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Uh, guys?" said Jaune as he reached for his torch. He pulled it out and shone it upon the rubble. "Dang."

"Jaune?" said Pyrrha's voice.

"Pyrrha!" He turned to see his injured teammate. "You're hurt." He ran over to her side. A large rock had entrapped her right leg.

"It's just a few scratches. I'm fine."

"I'll get you outta here." Jaune put down his torch and attempted to move the rock but it wouldn't barge.

"Hang on there!" said a voice from the rubble. Scarlet and Sage went to assist Jaune in moving the rock. Together, the three lifted it high enough for Pyrrha to move her leg though it took more damage than a couple scratches.

"Holy crap, Pyrrha." Jaune leaned down and observed the wound. "Hang on." He quickly got some bandages out of his bag and carefully cleaned and covered the wound. "You okay?"

"It's okay, Jaune. I'm fine." Pyrrha attempted to stand, but she could only stand on her good leg. Jaune put an arm around her.

"I gotcha. I gotcha."

"Damn," started Sage. "How are we gonna find monkey boy and blue haired angel?"

"Scrolls ain't working," said Scarlet. "Got no signal."

"We should get moving," said Jaune. "Hopefully we'll find 'em before dark. Keep eyes on the clock." He and Pyrrha took the lead while Sage and Scarlet followed.

 _Meanwhile, back to MYNR_

"So Yang," Michael started, "What was life growing up with Ruby like?"

"It was fun," she said, "Never a dull moment with her around."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ruby loved to run around the house and I would chase her, then she would chase me. That sorta thing. But she always wanted to be a huntress so we would train when we weren't playing around."

"Sounds like fun." Michael replied.

"Yeah, it was. Our Dad would help us train too."

"What your Mom? What did she do?" the moment that Michael finished that sentence Yang stopped and looked down. She shed a tear.

"Oh. Oh shit, I'm so sorry Yang. I didn't mean to upset you. Uh…here." Michael pulled a lilac out of his pack, "It matches your eyes."

Yang sniffled and wiped her face, "Thanks. How did you know I liked lilacs?"

"Uh…your sister told me."

"Of course she did. Well thanks." Yang continued to walk down the tunnel behind Nora and Ren.

"Oh and Yang…." Michael called, "Maybe we could go out for a bite to eat sometime. You know when we're out of this shit hole of a swamp."

"Hehehe. I'd like that." Yang smiled and kept walking.

 _Later that night…_

"Alright. Let's set up camp." Michael said as he took of his sword sheath, "Now who all has a tent?"

"Uh…..OH! I've got one." Shouted Nora.

"Good. You two try to make some edible food with whatever provisions we have. Yang, me and you will pitch the tent."

"Got it." Everyone said except Michael. The four finished their dinners and headed inside the tent. Nora was sleeping on one side, Ren was sleeping in the middle, and Michael and Yang were on the other side snuggled together.

 _Recommended Music: Move - Thousand Foot Krutch_

 _ **Let the shipping commence! I'm kidding, I would like any ideas that anyone has for a MichaelxYang shipping name though. Anywho, hope you liked the chapter, the next one will be out shortly. Merry late Christmas everybody! The Christmas special will be out in the future and will not be anywhere near Christmas time. Keep reading to find out more stuff about Light for the Lost. Here's a hint; 67 Chevy Impala. See you next time folks. Peace off!**_


End file.
